Ida ao supermercado
by Kamuiwars
Summary: [Sexto Desafio MRS]Ir ao supermercado é preciso técnica e paciência, será que Inuyasha tem ?


**Ida ao supermercado**

-Benheeeeeeeeeeeê, preciso que você vá ao mercado comprar galinha!!! - gritava Kagome da cozinha com seu avental escrito "morte à sacerdotisa".

Inuyasha que estava largado no sofá assistindo "Casos de youkais", aumentou o som da televisão e fingiu que não ouviu o chamado.

Na televisão a entrevistadora perguntava: Senhor Narak porque esse ódio todo?

Kagome sai da cozinha com a faca nas mãos. Inuyasha se assusta com a jovem que gesticulava com faca, dando um salto do sofá.

-Tá bom eu estou indo... não precisa me ameaçar. – disse assustado Inuyasha. - O que é para comprar mesmo?

-Galinha!!! Vou fazer um delicioso Chim chim de galinha que sei que você adora. - disse a jovem balançando a faca no ar.

"Eca aquilo mais se parece Com Com de galinha!"

-Sim querida, só você sabe preparar um Chim Chim de galinha do jeito que gosto! – falou com um sorriso amarelo, se afastando.

Inuyasha já ia pegar a Tessaiga, mas Kagome se dirigindo para a cozinha, grita.

-Pode deixar a espada em casa, você só vai ao supermercado, não precisa dela.

Sua cara fechou e ainda não sabia se tinha feito a escolha certa, Kagome se tornara uma jovem megera. Um meio youkai precisa se divertir também. Bom, agora ele sabia que aqueles olhos femininos sempre conseguiam tudo o que queriam, eles sim eram verdadeiras youkais. Saiu de cara emburrada por não poder levar sua espada, a única que o compreendia.

Já de mau humor bateu a porta, escutando só o berro que veio dentro da casa.

"Não bata a porta!!!!"

-Eu com duas mulheres me disputando escolho a mais megera?! Será castigo?- resmunga Inuyasha.

Pegando o caminho do supermercado é surpreendido pelo amigo Mirok, que além de levar uma criança no colo, era rodeado por um fila de crianças que o puxavam e choravam.

-Inuyasha!!! – chamou o amigo como se ele pudesse ser a sua única esperança.

-O que é isso, você abriu uma creche? – perguntou Inuyasha achando graça da cena e se esquecendo de seu martírio de casado.

-Esses são meus filhos Marak, Merok, Songo, Sengo e esse é o pequeno Lasha em sua homenagem. – disse Mirok sorridente ao apresentar os filhos que agora se escondiam atrás do pai com medo da figura de Inuyasha.

-Lasha em minha homenagem? Não entendi essa homenagem! – questionou o meio youkai.

-Sim, lembra o quanto você era estressado? Então, Lasha rima com relaxa.- explicou o sacerdote.

-Ah ta né?! Melhor Lasha do que Senta, né?

-Sango até pensou na possibilidade.

-Falando nisso, aonde ela está? – perguntou olhando ao redor sentindo a falta da jovem.

-Hum... Bem, ela foi para a casa do irmão dela pois disse que não agüenta mais ser a dona de casa faz tudo, que ela foi enganada por mim, que prometi romance e aventura e ela só encontra fralda suja e pia cheia, ou eu dou um jeito nisso ou ela quer o divórcio. – explicou Mirok olhando para as crianças que agora corriam em sua volta.

-E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou preocupado Inuyasha, pois odiava ver as famílias se desmantelando, sabia o quando era difícil ser filho de pais divorciados.

-Ah, vou passar num sex shop, e darei para ela romance e aventura. – falou baixinho Mirok ao amigo.

-E isso resolve?!

-É claro, nada que um par de algemas e um chicote não resolvam... Às vezes elas precisam ser tratadas como Cachorras para ver quem põe ordem em casa.

-Ah acho que em casa quem é o cachorro safado sou eu!!! - disse Inuyasha totalmente arrasado com a realidade. - E sabe que o pior é que eu gosto muito!!! Ui, bate aqui querida.

Mirok olhou espantado para a confissão do amigo, então rapidamente recolheu suas crias e se despediu.

Inuyasha ficou ali vendo o amigo se afastar com a fila de crianças e pensando o quanto a falta de televisão na vida das pessoas podem prejudica-las. Seguiu em direção ao supermercado e, ao virar a esquina, percebeu que a entrada estava cercada por uma multidão.

-Putz!!! – bateu a mão na testa se lembrando que hoje era dia de liquidação, o dia aonde o inferno vinha à terra e as pessoas ficavam possuídas.

Se aproximou da concentração para conseguir um espaço para entrar no supermercado. Ele, um meio youkai, não se deixaria ser vencido por uma simples galinha.

Naquela confusão de corpos, Inuyasha ia se encaixando e seguindo para a frente, até ver que as pessoas não respeitavam nem as crianças. Olhou para seu lado direito e viu um garoto de mais ou menos sete anos, sorriu para a criança, mas a mesma mostrou a língua, e com uma cara de capetinha lançou um beliscão na nádega da mulher que estava na sua frente, que imediatamente ao contato se virou e iniciou o berreiro.

-Tarado, vai beliscar tua mãe!!! Socorro, tarado!!! T A R A D O !!!! - gritava a mulher que tinha o dobro do tamanho de Inuyasha e batia com um enorme sacola de feira.

A confusão já estava armada e mais mulheres se ajuntaram em defesa da que havia sido violentada.

-Não fui... não fui... foi ele!!! - gritava em defesa dos cascudos que levava, apontando para o garotinho que agora fazia cara de santo para as mulheres.

-Além disso é mentiroso, como uma criaturinha doce como essa. – dizia a mulher que não parava de bater.

-Eu só quero a galinha... - gritava em desespero Inuyasha.

-Ainda me chama de galinha!!! Galinha é aquela que te pôs no mundo, seu nojento. - agora mais furiosa, a mulher não parava.

Inuyasha só poderia se utilizar de um método para sair dessa confusão... Sair correndo. E foi assim que ele escapou da zona que se armava na frente do supermercado.

Cheio de hematomas, ele caminhava cambaleante pela rua.

Passando por um grupo de senhoras, ouviu o comentário. "Como esses jovens estão perdidos, ainda não é nem a hora do almoço e esse daí já está mais bêbado do que outra coisa." Ele nem deu muita atenção ao comentário porque seu dia não tinha sido uns dos melhores.

"E agora o que faço? Preciso levar a galinha para casa! Vou ter que ir em outro supermercado!"

A caminhada seria longa, mas pelo menos até lá ele se recuperaria, e voltaria para casa como se nada houvesse acontecido. Alguns minutos caminhando e já recuperado, ele vê a sua frente a enorme placa do supermercado chamado "Cate tudo", entrou naquele estabelecimento de nome estranho e olhou para as prateleiras que estavam meio vazias.

"Deve ter tido promoção por aqui." - pensou consigo.

Caminhou para a parte de congelados, lá se encontrava um homem moreno com um enorme bigode e com uma camisa escrita "I love Chile", por debaixo de um avental um tanto seboso. Inuyasha sorriu para o homem que o ignorou.

-Senhor eu quero uma galinha! Poderia pesar uma para mim.

**-Eu também gostaria de uma galinha.- respondeu o homem rudimente.**

-Senhor, eu só quero uma galinha, nada mais, não quero uma vaca ou piranha, somente uma GALINHA. – disse o meio youkai que já estava perdendo a paciência.

**-Meu senhor, eu também, com essa gripe aviaria, eu vim do Chile para cá atrás dela e sem dinheiro para retornar tive que ficar por aqui. – explicou o homem com um sorriso amarelo.**

Em um ataque de fúria o pobre meio youkai pula o balcão.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Inuyasha.

Kagome escutava da cozinha a televisão, que em um plantão especial, dava a seguinte notícia.

"Senhores telespectadores, confusão em supermercado. Com link direto no local, nosso repórter passa maiores informações"

-Sim, a confusão começou pela falta de galinha. – o repórter dizia até a câmera filmar um dos causadores da confusão.

-Eu só quero uma galinha! – choramingava Inuyasha sendo levado por dois policiais.

-E pelas informações parece que teve um ferido.

Nesse momento um homem era levado na maca gritando sem parar.

-Me encanta su bigode!!!!

Kagome ao ouvir a reportagem solta um comentário.

-Nossa, como as coisas estão ficando perigosas... Queria que Inuyasha chegasse logo para dizer a ele que desisti do chim chim de galinha e fiz um delicioso Bobó de Camarão!!!

**FIM**

**N/A:**

Sim, essa fic foi baseado em fatos reais.

Seus personagens são de seus respectivos donos.

Sei que sou sem noção e pervertido, mas quem não é ?

Essa é uma homenagem a todos os cachorros.

Essa fic é para o sexto concurso MRS.

O trecho em negrito teve tradução simultânea, pois de chileno nós entendemos!!!!

Obrigado a Marj pela paciência de sempre!!!!


End file.
